Of Love and Homework
by super ario
Summary: -"You know you're like ten years old, right?"- 4/5 friendship. Dialogue only.


**Disclaimer:** Seriously don't own the KND, yet. But, I will, as soon as I win the lotto.

**Author's Note:** I been meaning to post something like this. I was watching Op ROBBERS, and I thought it was cute how Wally liked Mrs. Thompson. Anyway, this story takes place after he sees the ring on her finger. It's all dialogue and dialogue only, so please use your imagination for this. Oh, and I can't get enough of Wally and Abby friendship fics. So, here you go.

:) Reviews make me feel special.

* * *

"Boy, what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework, or something?"

"Eh."

"Eh? Yesterday, you were all excited about it."

"_Yesterday."_

"And why ain't you, now?"

"Because, homework is stupid."

"Numbuh Five knows that ain't the real reason."

"I just don't feel like doing it. What's the big deal?"

"Just find it rather strange, that before you was so eager to show Ms. Thompson -"

"_Mrs_. Thompson."

"Uh, right - Mrs. Thompson..."

"Can you believe it? The whole cruddy time we been callin' her _Ms._ Thompson..."

"Uh-"

"How was I supposed to know she was married?"

"Well-"

"Did you know she was married? 'Cause I didn't!"

"Actually-"

"Pfft. Mrs. Thompson...Who wants to be married, anyways?"

"Nu-"

"Did you _see_ her ring?"

"Numbuh Fo-"

"It wasn't even that special!"

"_Numbuh Four_."

"I can't believe she's _married_."

"Would you jus-"

"I didn't even _know_."

"Listen, Numbuh F-"

"Did you know?"

"Wh- no, Numbuh Five didn't know, but-"

"He probably isn't that good-looking, either..."

"Hello?"

"He's probably crazy."

"Numbuh Four!"

"She'll probably realise that soon enough."

"Hey, stop talkin' for a sec and _listen_."

"He's probably going to give her a cursed necklace or somethin'. Hah."

"Are you-"

"I bet he's buying her one right now."

"Hey-"

"_Mrs. _Thompson...puh-lease."

"NUMBUH FOUR-"

"...what?"

"Put the game down, and pay attention."

"....."

"_Thank you_."

"What were you saying?"

"Numbuh Five's _trying_ to say that y-"

"This isn't going to be a lecture, is it?"

"Be quiet, fool!"

"Alright, geeze."

"As Numbuh Five was sayin', this report is due by the end of the week, and Ms. Thompson-"

"Mrs."

"Shush! - Mrs. Thompson's counting this as half your grade."

"So?"

"So? Don't you want to pass?"

"Yeah."

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Numbuh Five thinks you should stop mopin' around, and get to work."

"Mopin'? Who said I was mopin'?"

"....."

"...what?"

"Look, Numbuh Four -you know you're like ten years old, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Mrs. Thompson's like...not ten years old."

"I know that."

"She's an adult."

"Yep."

"And, you're a kid."

"What are you getting at?"

"What Numbuh Five's trying to say, is that you need to realise it would never work out..."

"Wait...what wouldn't work out?"

"Well, you know..."

"...know what?"

"You and Mrs. Thompson."

"W-what?!"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know."

"You think I-"

" -got a thing for Mrs. Thompson."

"N-no, I don't! You're crazy."

"Before she started workin' here, you never _touched_ your homework."

"Because it's stupid."

"So, you weren't tryin' to impress her?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you _do_ it?"

"I...because I...."

"Becase you what?"

"Because, I want to....pass the...class?"

"Then why ain't you doin' your report?"

"....."

"That's what I thought."

"But..."

"She's like twenty years older than you."

"I know that!"

"Then you can't possibly think that-"

"I do _not_ like Mrs. Thompson! She's married!"

"You barely found out."

"Well, I don't like her."

"Numbuh Four...."

"Look, Numbuh Five, I appreciate this -whatever it is- but I don't like _Mrs. Thompson_ and I'm not doing that report."

"But, you re-"

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a game to finish."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"...Will you stop staring at me like that?"

"This isn't just about some report."

"_Stupid_ report."

"....."

"Hey -give me that back!"

"You'll get it back as soon as you understand what Numbuh Five means."

"I _told_ you, I don't like Mrs. Thompson!"

"Yeah, you _told_ me. But that don't mean it's true."

"Whatever. Now, _please_ -"

"Listen, foo. _You_ are ten. _Mrs_. Thompson is _not _ten, and happily married."

"I _know_. We covered that."

"So, you need to move on!"

"Move onto what?!"

"Boy, you are impossible. Have you even been listening?"

"Duh."

"...Okay. Numbuh Five knows you must feel pretty bummed about this whole marriage thing-"

"Pfft."

"-but, you can't let it get to ya. It would _never_ work out."

"...I know."

"You shouldn't be mopin' around. You shouldn't just give up _tryin_'."

"I suck at school, anyways."

"That isn't the _point_, Numbuh Four."

"Can I have my game back?"

"Promise you won't just sit around for hours?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Fine."

"_Thank you_."

""Now, get to work."

"I only have two levels left to beat the game!"

"Well then _after_ you beat the game."

"But, I don't feel like doing a cruddy report..."

"It isn't that hard."

"Psh! Easy for you to say! You're like...a genius."

"Didn't you just say you _weren'_t gonna sit around for hours?"

"Yeah. I was planning on standing up a couple of times."

"....."

"_Ow_!"

"Have you even started on it?"

"No."

"No? Boy, you realise it's due in three days!"

"I know! That's not nearly enough time."

"Why didn't you start it last week, when she _gave_ us the report?"

"Because I was busy."

"Yeah, busy doing what?"

"I was too busy planning me and Mrs. Thompson's wedding!"

"Oh, stop. It's not funny."

"I know it's not..."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...you just got your heart broken."

"Ew. Not even!"

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'. What makes you think somethin's wrong with me?"

"Well...you keep making that face."

"What face?"

"_That_ face."

"That's just my face."

"Numbuh Five don't recall seeing that face so often."

"Well, then, you must be blind or something..."

"Numbuh Four. Can you be serious for just a moment?"

"I _am_ being serious."

"No you ain't."

"I heard you, okay? Mrs. Thompson's married. I'm just a kid. Nothing will _ever_ happen. I get it."

"Do you really?"

"What did I just tell you?"

"You been telling me a lot of things."

"It's your choice to believe them or not."

"You need to look for someone your _own _age."

"I don't even like cruddy girls!"

"Well, Ms. Thompson's a girl, isn't she?"

"_No_. Mrs. Thompson -_Mrs_.- is a woman."

"....."

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"You're just here to torment me, aren't you?"

"No, no. Listen-"

"Numbuh Five. I been listenin' to you for the past fifty two mintues."

"Uh...no you haven't."

"Well, however long it was....Ah, I think I get the point."

"You just gotta know it ain't the end of the world, and you really should get to that report."

"I never said it was the end of the world!"

"Do you want Numbuh Five to help you?"

"Don't you got your own report to work on?"

"Practically done with mine."

"Well, I guess..."

"Okay. Well, hurry up and finish your game so we can get started. You've got a lot to do if you want to finish it by Friday."

"How long's this report 'posed to be, anyways?"

"8 pages."

"_WHAT_? How could Mrs. Thompson give us all that work? I _hate_ her."

* * *

:3 The end.


End file.
